Contemplations
by Severus Rogue
Summary: TRADUCTION de Lily McShepin : Sirius Black regarde Severus Snape combattre un Épouvantard.


**Je ne suis pas l'auteure de ce OS, c'est Lilly McShepin qui l'est –je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Juste un petit texte en attendant la suite de mes fics –et pour pratiquer mon anglais ;) Merci à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour sa relecture! **

Des sillons de sang coulaient sur le visage du maître des potions, faisant paraître sa peau plus pâle encore par contraste avec la substance cramoisie. Ses cheveux, épais et gras, collaient à la peau moite de son visage… Snape agrippa sa baguette avec force, ses yeux couleur charbon emplis de répugnance.

Sirius l'observait en silence, dissimulé derrière l'interstice de la porte entrouverte, se demandant ce qui se tramait dans la pièce. Snape se tenait devant un coffre, face à ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un Épouvantard. Du sang salissait sa cape, l'homme revenant tout juste d'une _réunion_ avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La maison était vide, à l'exception de lui, du vieil elfe de maison toqué et du maître des potions. Sirius s'était caché dans les ténèbres comme l'ex-Mangemort avait traversé la maison, le suivant, avec l'espoir que _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, pour atténuer son agitation.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Severus Snape aille nettoyer le sang qui salissait son corps pâle, mais il avait eut la surprise de le voir entrer dans la chambre qu'avaient autrefois partagé Ron et Harry quand ils étaient restés à Square Grimmauld. Au pied d'un des lits se trouvait un grand coffre marqué des armoiries des Black –comme à peu près tous les meubles dans la maison. Il tremblait et s'agitait, et ses poignées de métal frappaient le bois noir dans un tintement sonore.

Sirius supposa qu'il aurait dû signaler sa présence –il ne devrait pas laisser Snivellus combattre un Épouvantard alors qu'il était si affaibli-, mais la curiosité le retint. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer le cruel professeur? Était-ce son maître aux yeux rouges, ses lèvres pâles formant le mot « Doloris »? Ou le visage de ses victimes passées, leurs derniers cris résonnant encore dans l'air?

Autant il détestait le bâtard graisseux, avec sa voix moqueuse et ses sarcasmes cruels, autant il ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme avait vu des choses que personne n'aurait du voir. Il avait fait face à des choses que des hommes plus faibles n'auraient pas supportées. Peut-être serait-ce une créature hideuse, monstrueuse qui viendrait du coffre? Avec une haleine de mort et des yeux brillant du désir d'infliger de la douleur?

Mais Snape ne fit face à aucune de ces choses. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire méprisant et amer, son regard se fit froid quand il fit face aux deux hommes qui sortirent du coffre. Sirius eut le souffle coupé quand il vit un miroir de lui-même se tenant devant _Snivellus_ aux cotés de James Potter.

Leurs voix résonnèrent dans la pièce, raillant le maître des potions, se moquant de lui, le rabaissant. Snape les observa un instant avec répugnance, mais pas tant de peur. Il agita sa baguette et les deux semblants d'hommes devant lui disparurent, laissant la place à un autre homme. Il portait des vêtements moldus et un éternel sourire méprisant.

-Tu es un monstre, gronda-t-il, sa voix semblable à celle de Snape. Comme ton idiote de mère.

Sirius cligna des yeux, réalisant soudainement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. C'était le père de Snape. Il regarda l'homme avec dégout, notant toutefois la ressemblance entre les deux hommes.

Snape fixa son père, le regard rempli de haine. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, et son père sembla fondre, faisant place à une jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraude, avec un sourire doux. _Lily…_ souffla l'esprit de Sirius. Snape sembla se figer. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de l'Epouvantard. La haine glacée fut remplacée par un immense chagrin.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. Une goutte émeraude sembla perler de ses yeux. Sirius observa avec une fascination morbide la larme créer un sillon de brûlure dans la peau douce de la jeune femme pendant que les coins de sa bouche continuaient à sourire. Une autre larme verte…

Snape n'a pas bougé, l'observant, comme Sirius, alors que les yeux de la belle jeune femme fondaient en brûlant son visage comme de l'acide dès que le liquide émeraude touchait sa peau. Son visage se fit mutilé et tordu, des parties d'os étant visibles. Ses orbites étaient vides, remplies d'une obscurité menaçante.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Snivellus, dit-elle doucement avant de s'effondrer au hasard comme une poupée de chiffon. Son corps ne bougea plus, sa poitrine ne montait pas au rythme de sa respiration. Morte.

Un grand sanglot frissonnant secoua le corps de Snape, les larmes se mêlant au sang sur son visage. Il agita encore une fois sa baguette, sa voix étrangement détachée alors qu'il prononça « Riddikulus ». Le cadavre se mit à fondre sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de Lily Evans qu'un bâton glacé de couleur verte émeraude sur un manuel de potion, qui se mit à fondre lentement en en tachant la couverture.

Snape eut un mouvement brusque et le manuel disparu. Il s'effondra sur le lit en sanglotant, sa voix brisée. Le cadre vide sur le mur accueillit soudainement Phineas Nigellus. L'ex-directeur fixa un moment l'espion d'un air sévère avant de parler doucement.

-Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.

Snape releva la tête, faisant un signe de tête en se redressant. Il sortit une pincée de poudre de cheminette de sa cape et la jeta dans le feu, murmurant « Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ». Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, déclara sombrement Phineas, ses yeux vides se fixant dans ceux de Sirius. Et si vous en dites un mot à quelqu'un, Black, je jure que vous en souffrirez.

Sirius poussa la porte pour que le portrait puisse le voir hocher la tête. Phineas le foudroya du regard un moment, le clouant au sol de son regard inquisiteur, avant de finalement faire un signe de tête et de quitter le portrait. Sirius descendit les escaliers, invoquant une bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il fut légèrement surpris de constater que son esprit ne se préoccupait pas trop des transformations de l'Epouvantard… non, ce qui le troublait, c'était que son arrière-arrière-grand-père, un homme cynique, un Serpentard, ait agi pour Snape comme une figure de père… attentive, soucieuse…

À un moment, une flamme de honte brûla dans sa gorge tandis qu'il réalisa qu'il était l'une des pires peurs de Snape et que quelqu'un, un parent de plus, avait estimé que l'espion, pourtant un homme aux capacités magiques et intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne, avait besoin d'être protégé de lui…

Mais la pensée fut vite noyée dans une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu, et Sirius Black bénit le sentiment de son esprit s'engourdissant.

**T.t.t., Sirius, c'est mal de noyer ses sentiments dans l'alcool… ;) Vous voulez me dire à quel point ma traduction est horrible, ou m'en félicitez? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre… reviews, please!**


End file.
